Save Me
by KQ92
Summary: after tommy left jude found a new best friend a razorblade.. when tommy finds outwill it be to late to save jude from herself ? R&R! rating M


Summary : after tommy left jude found a new best friend; a razorblade.. when tommy finds out

will it be to late to save jude from herself ? R&R! rating M

Its been 3 weeks since tommy left. No phone call or anything. Jude has been a compete mess since but she is getting better at hiding her pain. The night Tommy left she found a new best friend; a razorblade.

No one has noticed something was differant but Kwest. He keeps pushing her to find out whats wrong but she wont talk about it. He knows how close Tommy and Jude were but he still thinks it's too soon to bring him up. No one has noticed the marks on her arm because it's still winter.

Jude was sitting in studio B writing a new song when Kwest walked in. "Wow thats pretty deep, red" said Kwest. Jude just glared at him and kept writing. This is the first song shes been able to write since HE left, and it felt pretty good.

"Hey Kwest can we try recoarding this?" "Sure get in there" Jude goes in the recording both and starts to sing...

**Love To Hate, Hate To Me - take one**

Read the tale of my desire  
I'll never walk away  
A book of hate, yeah  
I'll never exhale  
1000 volts for,  
I'll never walk away  
every smile you gave me  
Never exhale  
as your eyes close  
I'll bring before, the sight of true unhappiness  
whisper i care then gracious enough   
I let you go  
Remember me for times i've ruined you  
(not the times i made you smile)

_Chorus_  
Take this blade to my wrist  
Help me end what makes you ugly  
Swimming in the pools of my mind  
You come to me at night  
Leave me black and save yourself

I'll never walk away  
A book of hate, yeah  
I'll never exhale  
1000 volts for  
I'll never walk away  
every smile you gave me  
Never exhale  
As the story prolongs  
with each word  
my stomach starts to turn  
I have swallowed nails so I can never say your name  
Now words are heard through my eyes  
(through my eyes)

_Chorus_

Can you see the fire  
that burns from my heart  
this song is for you so perfect  
I have made an attempt, to have you

_Chorus_

Light up this cigarette  
Tonight I will sleep with a gun in my mouth  
Good night my love  
(good night my love)

Kwest just stared at her, mouth agape. She hasnt sang or written anything in 3 weeks and now that she did..he wasn't sure he was happy. The song scared him and he realized how much Tommy had hurt her..

Jude walked out of the recording area and sat down next to Kwest. He just looked at her in awe. "Jude, that was...wow." they sat in silence for a few minitues. Kwest knew he had to get Jude to talk. "Look Jude... i want you to know that you can talk to me...about anything. i know your going through something with Tommy gone but .. you need to talk to me" "Kwest you want me to tlak to you?! what do you want me to say that the love of my life just left me in the street calling his name?! to tell you im falling apart?!" Jude is now hystericly crying. "i just love him so much and he hurt me so bad."

... : Jude...

what Jude didnt know is that Tommy came back and was standing in the doorway the whole time...she felt like she couldnt move. she knew that voice. Jude slowly turned her head to see Tommy staring down at her with a sad and sarrowful look in his eyes... "Tommy.." Jude whispered with heartbreak driping from her voice.

Once she realized what was going on Jude stood up with fresh tears freely flowing down her face. "you...you left me. you left me standing in the street calling you name. you made me look like a fool.." "Jude did you mean what you said early...im the love of you life?" Tommy said with a hopeful voice. he started me move closer to jude. Jude stared at him in shock anger finally hitting her. "How DARE you come back here and ask me that?!" he tried to touch her arm to comfort her and say how sorry he was but she raied her hand and smacked him across the face. "dont EVER think about touching me, dont ever think about talking to me..dont think about me ever again. your **dead **to me." and with that just left g major.


End file.
